


Already Forgetting

by GibbousLunation



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Journal Entries, Not Really Character Death, Scientist Sans, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GibbousLunation/pseuds/GibbousLunation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sans continued where Gaster left off? You know what they say about people who don’t learn from the past…. <br/>[There's a picture of you and all your friends, and a small skeleton in a blue hoodie you don't recognize]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already Forgetting

 

NOTES FROM THE DESK OF W.D. GASTER:

[The writing is nearly illegible, half scrawled in looping handwriting, and near the end trailing off into strange inkblots]

Day 530

[spilled ink covers the top corner of the page] but I can’t bear knowing we came this close, not the way the rest of them seemed to have accepted it. There must be something more, something that can be done. We’ve amassed so much magic, so much power, it can’t all lead to nothing. It’s been so long since a human found their way down here. The people are overcrowded, unhappy. The boys are- well. Sans suspects, I believe. He knows more than he lets on about all of this, but I can’t let him get involved. He’s too young if he… [scratched out scrawled symbols abruptly end the paragraph]

 

Day 549

If Sans knows where this is leading, he won’t follow. Not without his brother. So this is it, either we are finally going to leave the underground, or rather, never have been here at all or I- [the rest is illegible, seemingly trailing off into a list of some kind. Strange symbols cover the bottom half the page and begin trailing up the sides.]

 

Day 551

I live every day I have left with regret. I know it’s too soon, far too soon. It’s not fair either, for them or for me. He knows what I’m going to do, or at least he suspects, but I must try without him getting hurt. So I’m going to the CORE now, with the last few drops of determination we harvested. They’ll be fine I’m sure, they’ll look out for each other if I don’t….  [the rest of the page is smudged and smeared with ink]

[A single torn corner of a page, hastily ripped from a notebook of some kind, the words are messy. Large and looping, three pictures of hands are carefully drawn at the bottom]

I’m sorry, be strong and forget me.

Love, always,

 

* * *

 

 

“Sans!”

“Hmm? What’s up?”

“You forgot to take your hoodie out of the wash again! This is the third time this month, how is that even possible? You wear this ratty thing every day!”

“…..”

“Sans! Stop spacing out when I’m lecturing you!”

“Hmm? Oh, sorry, Pap. Good thing I’ve got you looking out for me, huh?”

“You’re lucky you have me to- yes! Exactly!”

“Heh, guess you could say you’re…loads ahead of me?”

“….I don’t get it. But I know that was supposed to be a pun and I’m upset about it!”

“Yeah, ah, not my best stuff there. Guess I’m all…washed up?”

“Gah! Your insufferable humor continues to rattle me! Don’t think you can distract me with your terrible jokes, I came in here for a purpose and I will not be dissuaded! You must clean up your room this instant, I can smell the horrid odours from down the hall it’s really interrupting my cooking!”

“…”

“Sans! I told you to stop spacin-what are you even doing anyways? Is that a map?”

“Huh? Wha- Oh, no I was just uh… hey, is something burning?”

“You can’t fool me! My spaghetti is always burnt!”

“It’s not always burnt, sometimes it’s still on fire. I’d say you’ve really improved.”

“I have, haven’t I? I haven’t given anyone food poisoning in a whole week! Speaking of, you should really come try this one, I learned a new technique! I call it, tomato sauce!”

“Heh, sounds great. I’ll be right down.”

“Okay, hurry this time! Whenever you fall asleep at your desk you forget to read me bed time stories!”

“….”

 

* * *

 

[Scrawled notes in small lowercase handwriting strewn throughout a messy notebook. The pages are furled as if they’ve been flipped over and read many times. Found behind a small stand in the Snowdin forest area beside a few large bottles of condiments]

*Things are strange, wrote a page about making a small breakthrough with the CORE. Couldn’t remember even studying the CORE the next day, let alone discovering anything. Anomaly is getting stronger, timelines skipping more frequently.

*Met a strange woman behind a door, she laughed at my jokes but wouldn’t say who she was. Odd, but good taste in bad jokes.

*Don’t remember ever encountering said women, wish I had.

*Met woman again, sounded nervous and …sad? Made me keep a promise, I hate promises. No point to them if I won’t remember making them, decided to give her a break though. Said there might be a human, said I had to let it live. Not really my problem anyway, didn’t see why not.

*The human was here, was nice. Befriended Papyrus and made spaghetti. Feel like somehow things will work out, maybe research on CORE isn’t necessary.

*[an attached image of the surface, of Sans and the human, Toriel, Asgore, and the group. Everyone is smiling, the sun setting behind them and casting a purple glow around their outlines] [strange wet drops have furled the edges of the photo]

*Not sure what kind of cruel joke I’m playing on myself. Keeping that photo here is bad news, but I can’t seem to get rid of it. Not much hope that will happen again, not if we’re back here. Started continuing Gaster’s notes, old jerk coded all his research. Didn’t want to share I guess, seems odd that he'd hide our only solution... 

*Human came back, but….different. Shambling, white dust everywhere. Papyrus is hopeful, but have my doubts. Saw a weird red glint in their eyes, humans don’t have magic…do they? Ask Alphys about this later. 

*[a darkly scribbled phrase amidst several deeply gouged out aborted sentences. Seems to have been outlined a few times for emphasis, the page is crumpled near the bottom] Do not trust the human. Don’t let Papyrus near them at any costs. 

*Forget everything, can’t be stopped. Can’t be fixed. Reset’s forever until they win. Focus on research. Forget everyone else. 

*Findings: Determination can be extracted in a purer form, better than Alphys first thought, more direct. When mixed with monster’s SOUL it becomes unstable, unpredictable. May be able to counteract this somehow, with more power. Could probably fuse myself with purer strain, to stabilize strength, need to check how well this interacts with the condensed magic energy. Seems like the CORE is the best place to start. 

*Haven't slept in three days, but have made a breakthrough. Human reset again, backed up all my data. We can finish this before the next one.

* * *

 

 

“H-hey….uh… Sans?”

“….”

“I… I know you’re busy but… Mettaton’s new show is on and I was wondering if you-“

“Can’t. Later.”

“…..Well, listen, you have been shut in here for a few days now and I really don’t think that’s good for-“

“….huh? Sorry I missed that, busy.”

“....Couldn’t you just…. stop whatever it is you’re working on for….a few minutes? It’s just that you haven’t been eating much and… well Undyne says my food’s nearly edible now! I really think you’d enjoy it a-and your traps have yet to be recalibrated, I’ve been doing some of them but I think Undyne’s noticing and well….”

“…..”

“….well….”

“…..”

“Sans I really don’t like the way you’ve been in here like this, it’s weirding me out, can’t you just-“

“Papyrus I said no! No, okay? Watch TV without me I’ll be fine, just go!”

“……”

“What?!”

“……o-okay. Sorry.”

“…..No wait I-“

“I did not mean to upset you. I won’t bug you again.”

“Papyrus, I didn’t mean to-“

“……shit.”

 

* * *

 

 

[A muffled voicemail, to the answering machine of Dr. Alphys, Royal Scientist]

“….Hey uh…. I found something, or well, maybe. I think it could lead somewhere big. I…[a deep sigh blow static across the mic] I need to ask you a favor, though. Two favors, really. I need to borrow the last vial, I know it’s volatile and dangerous, and you promised you’d never use it again, but it’s important. I can’t tell you what I’m going to do with it, I don’t know if it’ll work really so… Better not to think about it, honestly. It's out of your hands at this point, don't beat yourself up if things go wrong okay? The other thing is, can you uh- Papyrus is…. Our research, it’s not going anywhere good- the anomaly is…I need you to keep him safe if- [Farther away from the phone, muttering] there’s no point is there? You won’t remember either…damn.” [Click]

[A more frantic voicemail, to the answering machine of Dr. Alphys]

“Shit. Shit, shit. Listen, this is going to be confusing and it’s not going to make any sense and I have no way to tell if you’ll even remember the next- the next time they… Well, anyway, uh… I need you to give something to Papyrus, it’s sort of a letter. Put it in his mailbox, don’t give it directly to him. I hope that’ll be enough…. Ah! Dammit. Okay screw it, I need you to tell him that I’m sorry for everything, that I thought this would be the way, the only solution. That I was trying to fix all of this, but I guess I screwed it up…. Just like dad, heh. Hereditary stupidity.  Just…. he needs to know that I never meant to leave.

God…. He won’t even know I-” [The message abruptly ends, with the sound of high pitched static whine and something cracking, like bone on metal]

[A message from Dr. Alphys to a voicemail]

“Sans? Oh no… I’m sorry! I was out with Undyne and I didn’t hear my phone and- Oh my god are you okay? I’ve been calling for over two hours, nobody knows where you are! Papyrus said you left early in the morning for work, but nobody saw you at Grillby’s and….. You didn’t go ....there.... did you…? Oh god. [Away from the phone] Guys! I think I know where he is!!” [The message ends with the shuffling of fabric over the receiver]

[A message to a voicemail]

“I don’t know what you were trying to do, I had no idea you were even…. You’re a scientist, too? With Alphys?  ……Where are you, Sans? Undyne says you’ll be back… but I don’t know where you went in the first place. You’d never leave me behind… would you? Alphys said she had something she needed to tell me, something from you, but I- I don’t want to hear it. Not if it’s not from you. I have faith though, I know it must’ve been something really important or you would’ve told me but…. You’ve been so different lately I’m not sure. I miss you a lot, even your bad jokes. If you come back I promise I’ll do all of the cleaning, even yours. I’ll make you lots of spaghetti and I won’t even get that mad when you nap all day! Just… Come home, please.” [Click]

[A message to a voicemail]

“Undyne told me that you’re going to listen to all of these one day, after you’re done napping or working or whatever it is you’re doing… I’ve been leaving a lot of messages, probably too many it’s just I’ve never- [A shaky breath] I think she’s lying. I called you the other night when I was at her place, and I heard a phone ring and she..... Where are you…?” [Click]

[A message to a voicemail]

“A human came to town today, but it was…. Weird. I tried to stop it with my puzzles, but I don’t think my heart was really in it. They just walked through them anyways. Everyone’s really afraid of them, I’m kind of spooked too to be honest. It’s weird doing this without you here, I have no one to nag and…. Well. I’m going to try to change the humans mind, Sans. I know you’re going to be proud of me whenever you hear about it, but I’m sure we’ll end up being good friends. I’ll get them to leave you a message afterwards! I believe they can choose to be better, to be good. Maybe if I can turn them around, lead them down the right way it’ll mean… I can.... Please come home, Sans. I'm sorry.” [Click]

 

* * *

 

[Notes from the desk of Dr. Alphys, Royal Scientist]

Day 25, 201X

I promised I’d never look at determination again, not after I caused so much pain for so many people. I’ve been too afraid to even begin work again, afraid of tearing apart another family. Seems as though Sans might have made my mistakes for me. I think I know what he was onto, even though he tried to hide it from me. I wish he would have discussed his ideas with me, maybe I could have convinced him it wasn’t worth the risk? The CORE can’t be manipulated, not with one monster alone. Not without someone with incredible power, incredible determination within themselves. I think…. I think Sans might have injected himself with the last vial. I think he was trying to use the CORE to push us all somewhere new. I just don’t know why….

Day 26, 201X

Injecting yourself with determination, you’d break apart immediately. Monsters, still living, still powered by their SOULs…. They can’t control that kind of power. Not without some sort of additional manipulation… I can’t follow where Sans would have gone with this information, there’s something I’m missing. He took a huge risk, uncalculated variables and effects, and it just doesn’t make sense? ….There’s also a human, now. I’ve been watching them…. I think Sans might have been running from something, it seems so coincidental but… [the rest of the notes trail off, sudden calculations and estimates of time filling the remainder]

[A scribbled note in Alphys darkened lab, no date is present]

The human killed Papyrus. They’ve killed everyone. Undyne requested I move everyone left to a safe place, somewhere they can’t reach us if things started going wrong and…. I feel like a coward, unable to really stop them, not with any of my inventions or my own bravery…. But I can help the people. Undyne wouldn’t want me to give up, not even if she was- I can’t write the words, I can’t believe she’s gone….Asgore… please.....

[Another note, written quickly and at a slant]

Something… happened. I’m not sure what. The human was about to face Asgore, I saw them walk into his kingdom and…then there was a bright flash of blue light…? I... don't remember what I was writing about... 

[the note abruptly ends, torn off as the lines trail into each other]

* * *

 

[A picture found in a desk, a bunch of smiling faces of friends, and one small skeleton you don’t recognize]

* * *

 

[A notebook, scribbled and flipped through with ketchup stains coating the sides. The front page, in large blocky letters, reads, PAPYRUS.]

If you’re reading this, you probably don’t know who I am. That’s okay, but just remember that I know you. You could say I’m a big fan. It’s really important that you read all of this message, because as I’m writing it, something big is happening that I’m not sure will end so well for me. If you’re reading it though, it means it worked. Because I had this letter mailed to a very specific address, and a very specific location. Papyrus, I know to at least some extent, that you’re aware of the time skips, the déjà vu you kept telling me about. So I know you’re probably feeling really lost and you’re not sure why exactly. I need you to do a couple of things, because where ever I am right now, I can’t do them for you. I need you to go down to Alphys’ place, read the letter she has for you, and I need you to take a look out your window and remember that this was all for you.

Heh, I guess coming from someone you don’t know this might seem weird, but. I love you, Pap. If somehow I could say that in person again… well… just know that you’re loved and you’re strong and you can do anything. I believe in you. I hope where you are is better, but I know that I had to do what I did and I don’t regret it, even if it means you’ll never know how much I’m grateful for you. Breathe in the fresh air, look at the clouds, drive down an open road…. Forget about me. 

[The rest of the pages are filled with pictures of smiling faces, spaghetti, and a small skeleton with a blue hoodie grinning up at a taller skeleton in a strange red cape]

* * *

 

“Undyne, do you ever get the feeling that…. You’re missing something?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I don’t know really. Just sometimes when I go home, I get this image in my head? A hallway with another room… A bunch of socks lying around. Just like memories or dreams or something. It’s strange though, who would dream about messy socks?”

“Uh… can’t say I know that feeling….”

“Now that I think about it, this morning, I was walking through the snow and I could have sworn I saw someone watching me. How awesome is that? I have an admirer!”

“Someone… watching you?”

“No, not like that Undyne! Put the spear away! They were just sort of…. Standing there in the shadows. Like a small little outline, the weird part was, I felt like I recognized them?”

“Huh…”

“Yeah, they had this big wide grin that I could see, and there was something….glowing blue? I’m not sure. Maybe I imagined it.”

“Sounds like you need a good tussle, you’re getting out of shape!”

“Undyne!! You promised no more noogies!”

 

* * *

 

 

[A letter delivered from Alphys to Papyrus, sealed in a neat envelop with a strange stamp]

To whomever it may concern,

We are writing to inform you of the death of W.D. Gaster. We are very sorry for your loss. Dr. Gaster was a brilliant scientist and a upstanding member of the Royal Guard. He was found dead this afternoon near his own invention, the CORE. We have attached all the personal items that were on his person, if we can be of further assistance, please do not hesitate to contact us.

His death is felt strongly by the rest of his scientific department, and by myself. We wish you and your family our deepest condolences during this time of grief.

Sincerely,

King Asgore

[Attached, a photograph of a young skeleton with a large buck toothed grin, and an older skeleton, winking at the camera with a blue sweater covered arm looped around the smaller ones shoulders. Also attached, a shaky note written in small lowercase letters, and a few small knick knacks.]

I’m doing this for my family, for Papyrus as well as the rest of our people. If I can somehow redirect the magic output, the conversion of steam heat and electricity to pure magic should be able to be enough… The machine is as ready as it will ever be. If this works, we will have never been down here at all. There will have been no war, there’ll be no more time resets, no more anomalies. If this works, it will all be worth it. If I have enough determination, maybe I’ll be able to break back through on the other side, after the last reset. If not…. Well. Best not to think about that I guess. I’m sorry, to anyone who sees this, if anyone sees this. I thought I couldn’t change it, I didn’t try to. I’m sorry it took me so long to work up the courage for this. I’m scared, even now, but he deserves to live. They all do, and I seeing what happens next…. I can’t afford not to try.

 

* * *

 

 

[A diary entry, written in large letters, tucked between various action figures on a wide desk]

I remember some things, I’m not supposed to. I know I once had a family, that I didn’t always live with Undyne , that I used to live somewhere darker and colder. I also know that I always lived here, and no one else seems to understand what I mean. I know I’m missing someone, it’s frustrating all the same because I don’t know who I’m missing…. I have weird dreams sometimes, I can never remember them when I wake up, but I always feel better after them. Warm and safe, and also very lonely.

The figure that I see sometimes, out of the corner of my eye. I know him, I know I do. I know he can’t come back, that he’s stuck somewhere. I don’t know how I know these things either, but I do. The notes Alphys gave me…. He did something brave, and saved a lot of people. I… I hope he was my big brother, the one I can sort of remember having….  The one I want to ask to read me stories at night, like a habit, even though I've never done that before. The one I find myself thinking of, whenever I pass someone shorter and wearing blue. think it would be really nice to be related to someone that great. I just hope wherever he is that he knows I believe in him. It's weird missing someone you've never had to begin with, but I'm not going to give up hoping. 

Maybe one day he’ll find his way back home.

 

* * *

 

NOTES FROM THE DESK OF SANS:

[small rounded letters fill the page lazily at the start, and then more narrowed and sharp near the end]

Theories say that two things cannot exist in one timeline simultaneously, that when two realities mix, one of them is bounced into a new time stream. You can't have a dog from an alternate universe that closely resembles our own suddenly exist within the same dog. It automatically rejects the new one, and sends it to a reality where that dog didn't exist instead. This is why time travel doesn't function, why Gaster had it wrong. Underground can't simply skip back in time on it's own, it would just be pushed back to where it was. But if there was something to give it direction, something to not exist where something had existed before.... It might be enough to fool the universe. Might be enough to plop us all somewhere where we'd never been in the underground at all. 

The CORE was his original plan, a power source large enough to skip us backwards in time. Gaster didn't have the resets back then, though. I didn't either, we were all so.... Well, anyways. I think if I can control the CORE, I can use the next reset to boost us, to save over the SAVE files and reboot our whole system. 

It's going to take a lot of determination though, something to keep me together even when....

I have no guarantee that it'll work, either. I could end up just like him, stuck between worlds, everywhere and nowhere, forever. Not existing enough for people to remember but unable to leave.... I remember of course, because I was there. Because I worked with the damned determination and LV... Papyrus won't remember me though. I'll just be....gone, but not really ever gone. 

It sounds horrible. 

The idea of waking up again and again, of getting to the surface and not remembering it, of losing everyone I know over and over- that's worse. I can't handle these nightmares anymore, not the glow of red eyes or the glint of the knife in the darkness. It's killing me anyways, I'm losing myself more and more everyday. Might as well do something with the time I have left. 

But I'm nothing if not a coward, so maybe just one more day....

[a smaller entry, in shaky words]

I went to Papyrus' room last night, while he was sleeping.... I didn't want to wake him, just see that he was alive. See that his chest was rising and falling, that he existed, remind myself that I existed. I'm terrified, I'm so scared. I wish it wasn't me, that Papyrus didn't have to lose another family member, that I could be happy for once, just one time. But I know I have to, and I know I will. 

I was shaking, I know.... I grabbed his hand gently, and squeezed it. He wouldn't understand if I explained it to him, what I was doing- he doesn't know about determination or SAVE files.... He doesn't yet know what the human has done. But I think he remembers some of it. Heh, honestly, I guess I was hoping he'd wake up, convince me not to go, make me stay so I didn't have to. I'm so afraid, I want someone to stop me but... I have to I know I do. I just don't want to do this alone, spend my last moments writing notes in a dim lab, sniffling like some pathetic baby bones. 

I'm going to call Alphys, get her to give Papyrus my note and.... well hopefully if he does remember, if he feels lonely and sad and lost in some other timeline.... I just hope he knows I love him, so much. And I hope I can see him again one day. 

I'd get Alphys' to send Tori a letter too.... one about how our time was too short and she was too sweet... something funny at the end so she didn't cry too much... But they'd only ever known each other in a handful of timelines, there was no way he'd have that much of an impact. And who knows where she'd be above ground anyways. 

Papyrus mumbled something at me last night though, while sleeping. He said he was proud of me, I'm not sure where it came from but... It hit me all funny, wormed up under my rib cage. I love my little bro, I'd do anything to keep him safe.

I'm more determined than ever that this is the right thing to do, and I'm determined to come back, one day. Somehow. 

Maybe that will be enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a different writing style, but I hope it makes enough sense! This is based off the theory that Sans worked with Gaster in the other timeline, and that the CORE was actually intended to be a power source for some kind of time machine. I am incapable of writing anything that isn't sad and isn't focused on Sans apparently, whoops.   
> I really got into this AU idea, so if you want to discuss anything about it with me feel free to shoot me a message at rooish.tumblr.com or even at klunkcat.tumblr.com (my writing blog)!  
> I might edit this later, seeing as I'm posting it while incredibly sleepy at ass o clock in the morning, but we'll see I guess! As always, please let me know what you think! And I appreciate the heck out of you for dropping by here :)


End file.
